


Icing

by darkness100



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Food Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this idea from looking at a devils food cake recipe and it had a recipe for icing as well.......<br/>Sebastian has lots of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing

**Author's Note:**

> This has Ciel at about age 12 so if you don't like Shota then no read!!!!!

“1/2 cup unsalted butter”, a smear over berry red lips.

“2 ounces of the finest unsweetened chocolate, chopped”, a glob on a light pink nipple.

“1/3 cup unsweetened cocoa”, another glob on the opposite but equally perky nipple.

“2 teaspoons vanilla”, a thin line down a smooth chest.

“2 cups sugar”, small trails up a quivering shaft.

“Lastly, 2/3 cup sour cream”, a small dollop right on the glistening red tip.

Sebastian looked up from his handy work to see Ciel glaring at him. He smirked; the glare really didn’t work when his little young master was covered with icing and splayed out on the kitchen work table. Ciel snorted and laid his head back down, as if giving into what was his idea all along.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in amusement for a moment before he leant up to capture frosting covered lips. He slowly licked away what was there before wiggling his tongue inside to taste his young master. He caught a moan from Ciel as the taste of the frosting hit his taste buds; his master had such a thing for sweets.  
Making sure all of the icing was cleaned off, Sebastian then ventured down a thin neck to lick and nibble first one then the other nipple to rid them of their sugary coating. Following the trail of icing down Ciel’s smooth chest he knelt on the floor and licked up all the trails of icing covering the small twitching erection.

He heard a muffled noise and looked up to see Ciel biting his fist, refusing to make any noises. Sebastian grinned; he would have to remedy that situation quickly. He reached up and grabbed both of Ciel’s hands, pinning them to the table on each side of the young boy. Sebastian then proceeded to lick the last dob of icing off of the very tip of his young masters cock. Tiny moans and mewls came out of Ciel's mouth now that he could no longer hide them.  
He writhed against Sebastian’s hands as the demon slid all of his cock in his mouth. Within a few moments Ciel was moaning out his release into Sebastian’s waiting mouth.

Sebastian stood up and undid his trousers. He jerked his erection quickly; eye’s scanning the panting form splayed out in front of him. A sharp intake of breath was all that signified Sebastian’s release as he spurted white ropes of cum on to Ciel’s chest and stomach. Sebastian tucked himself back in and righted his uniform. He walked around the table to whisper in Ciel’s ear,

“Looks like I missed some icing young master, I shall have to start all over again.”


End file.
